There appear to be a number of physiological ways in which ovarian function, or parts of it, are terminated. (1) Follicular development terminates in atresia or ovulation. (2) An important state of blocked ovulation is the luteal phase, particularly the postpartum period. Corpus luteum function terminates by luteolysis. (3) Most mammals are seasonal, and ovarian function is temporarily halted by a variety of mechanisms during a phase called seasonal diapause. (4) Finally, the ovary can go through an ontogenetic process of aging as a terminal overall process. New and exciting information is available in each of the above topics (atresia, ovulation, luteolysis, seasonal diapause, aging). We are proposing that the third Ovary Workshop address itself to these varied areas. The mixture of topics will provide cross-learning among scientists whose research interests are centered in the ovary. The relatively open format purpose will provide participants with a large amount of time for discussion and information exchange. From the point of view of population control, as well as fertility, all of the topics to be discussed are relevant and important potential targets for intervention.